A Rose
by summerraink
Summary: Rose: Destino soñado para hoy.


El Doctor y Rose no me pertenecen, Russel T. Davies, BBC &Co. No cobro por escribirles y no los llamo míos (bueno, a veces en sueños un poco. La mente es libre...)  
>La frase de "En los sueños..." es de Yeats.<br>Sin spoilers. 

_**A Rose**_

_Somewhere I have never travelled...  
>E.<em>

Sentado en la cocina de la TARDIS, sientes los pasos de Rose a tu espalda. Te vuelves para verla entrar, con una bata y una sonrisa puestas.

-Chocolate. ¡Qué bien! Galleta antes. Me muero de hambre.

Se inclina sobre ti para coger una galleta del plato al otro lado de la mesa. Su mano en tu hombro. Su pelo te roza la mejilla.  
>Ni siquiera es por eso. No es por nada: Sólo ocurre. No hay por qué darle importancia, sólo es un pensamiento. En realidad no es sólo un pensamiento, es más bien una complicadísima o extremadamente sencilla (según uno quiera considerarlo) reacción física.<br>No es la primera vez que te pasa.  
>Tampoco eso es motivo para darle mayor importancia. No querrías que te ocurriese, pero te ocurre en ocasiones. Es lo que hay, no hay más vueltas que darle.<p>

Rose se sirve una taza de chocolate y se sienta a tu lado. Te da un empujón con el hombro y pregunta con la boca llena:  
>-¿A dónde quieres ir hoy?<p>

"A ti", piensas.

Y retiras la mirada, porque en este momento es más fácil que retirar la imagen de lo que sería: Tus dedos recorriendo caminos sobre su piel.

Sólo es un pensamiento, no hay razón para sentirse culpable. Pero lo acallas, hablando:  
>-Múltiples posibilidades, depende de lo que quieras, puedes elegir. Verás...<p>

Te pierdes en un listado anárquico de épocas y planetas, personas que conocer, paisajes que admirar.

Rose te escucha atendiendo a medias, ríe, pregunta, vuelve a sus galletas y su chocolate.  
>Y tú continúas, pensando apenas en lo que dices.<br>Pensando en lo otro: la última de las múltiples posibilidades. La primera, si las ordenas en base a lo que deseas hacer. Viajar a Rose. Recorrer el pequeño espacio de aire que os separa. Llegar y quedarte un rato. Sin planes, como siempre, sin armas dignas de mención... y sin miedo. Sin miedo, eso sería fantástico. Sin temer por lo que pueda llegar a ocurrirle, a ocurrirte.

Rose ríe por algo que has dicho, no tienes ni idea de qué.  
>¿Cualquier lugar en el espacio, cualquier momento en el tiempo? ¡Eso ha estado y estará ahí siempre! La risa de Rose se difumina a sonrisa y lo único que quieres es ahora y es sentir esa sonrisa contra tus labios.<br>Sólo es un pensamiento. No es nada.

"Para eso está la mente: para ser realmente libre de viajar a donde quiera", piensas. Y quieres que te parezca gracioso, pero no te lo parece. "El único lugar donde no hay consecuencias".  
>No es como si te estuvieses planteando hacerlo. No va a ocurrir.<br>No sería justo para ella a tantos niveles que no merece siquiera la pena pensar en cuáles porque no va a ocurrir. Nunca.  
>Y el Nunca se te clava como una espina que hay que sacarse pensando más. Cosas como que, en el fondo, sabes que Rose también quiere. Y ahí está el fantástico cierre del círculo porque, precisamente por eso, nunca debes permitir que ocurra.<br>Ni que se acerque a saber lo que sientes.

Así que hablas, de Cleopatra, de la India en mitad del Océano Índico, de los conciertos táctiles de Ohersa, de las ocho lunas flotantes de Shiererlenka,

-Es un planeta tan grande como veinte o treinta soles.

-¿Veinte o treinta?

-Es que depende de la estación: Cambia de tamaño.

-¡Venga ya!

De la emperadora Yudera y sus ventitrés palacios escavados en montañas de pirita. De todas esas posibilidades al alcance de la mano.

Nada está más cerca que el único lugar en el que deseas estar. Al alcance de tu mano, literalmente, si tan sólo ella te aceptase (en el fondo, bajo las montañas de normas, nuncas y noes, sientes que te aceptaría).

Rose, con un rastro de rimel bajo los ojos, con su olor, su sonrisa fácil, su pelo enrredado, su tendencia a hacer las preguntas correctas, su impresionante capacidad para no culpar, sus abrazos, que saben tachar con tanta fuerza la soledad que casi te hacen olvidarte de que existe, sus risa contagiosa, su forma de escuchar y de entender, su lengua entre los dientes. Rose, que aún mira a los no humanos como si fuesen bichos raros, incluso a ti a veces, pero siempre vuelve a mirar y...

-Pero, ¡elige tú! ¿A dónde quieres ir por encima de todas las cosas?

"A ti"

A Rose, que te quiere. Esa cosa que pasa muy de vez en cuando y siempre acaba.  
>Siempre acaba y siempre mal.<br>No será la primera vez, no será la última. Rose, que podría creer que es capaz de entender de qué va eso pero se equivocaría.  
>No lo entendería.<p>

-No, elige tú.

Y retiras de nuevo la mirada, pero esta vez es peor: Es por la imagen concreta de las yemas de tus dedos en sus sienes, mirándola a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso para mirar aún más dentro, para saber... lo que siente. Aún peor: para que sepa lo que sientes, para que entienda... lo que no quieres que entienda nunca. Nunca.  
>"En los sueños comienzan las responsabilidades".<p>

Rose: Destino soñado para hoy. Sólo es un pensamiento, tampoco hay porqué sentirse culpable.

-Lunas flotantes, Doctor.  
>-Lunas flotantes, entonces.<p> 


End file.
